A 12 1/2 inch bore super conducting NMR imaging system is requested for multidisciplinary studies at the University of Utah. No such system currently exists in our environment and studies with animals larger than small rats (200 g) is impossible without the requested system. Three major users (Principal Investigators of NIH grants) and ten colleagues propose studies for the requested device. In addition, three projects funded by non-NIH sources (local or NSF funds) are proposed. The device will be administered by Dr. Morris and an internal advisory committee which will include two members of the University's BRS advisory apparatus (Dean's Research Advisory Committee), including its chairman. Procedures are proposed for review of applications from new users, for monitoring and scheduling instrument use and for establishing a minimum user fee to cover operating costs. The continued efficient operation of the instrument after the requested grant period will be ensured by the PI and the internal advisory committee.